


Runestone

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Botfa ee, Botfa ee was torture, Ficlet, I may or may not have teared up while writing this, botfa killed me, talk about the freaking feels man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise – that was what this was. Something that he was supposed to keep, something that he was supposed to keep and not break and yet it was broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runestone

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired to write this after watching the ee for Botfa and crying once again (which is epic btw) if you haven't already, you need to see the extended edition for BOTFA, it's worth it.

A promise – that was what this was. Something that he was supposed to keep, something that he was supposed to keep and not break.

 

He _had_ to come back to her. They all did, Fili, Kili and Thorin, all of them had to come home. She couldn’t handle losing all three of them. Not after losing Frerin, her parents, her grandparents – what more was there that she could lose?

 

Tears streamed down her face when Dwalin had told her the news, when he’d held out his arms to offer her solace, if she wanted to hug him or anything and she takes it, sobbing onto his shoulder.

 

“They cant…”

 

She refused to believe it. No way would Mahal be this cruel to take everyone from her. 

 

Dis walks down to where they were buried, fingers ghosting over the names on the tombs.

 

            _Fili_ Her eldest son, the one who looked so much like her husband who was now joined with her son. She’d been told that his last words had been to tell them to run, looking after everyone even when he was in danger.

 

            _Kili_ Her youngest, the youngest on that quest, he’d been so excited to join their Uncle on the quest, to join his brother. It had been foolish to stop him, nothing would change his mind. And now the runestone that she’d given him to promise her to come home was buried with him – _a promise broken_

 

And finally she comes to a rest by her brother’s tomb

 

            _Thorin_ her older brother who had been there for her when she needed the comfort, and now where was he? Dead. He’d defeated Azog though and a small smile comes to her lips as she remembers someone telling her how he relaxed a bit in Rivendell.

 

Why? Why did they have to go so soon? Her sons were too young – they had too much to live for and her brother…there was so much more he could have lived for.


End file.
